PHYSICAL
by scotsrock04
Summary: All of these one-shots take place in a certain AU. Ian works at a hospital, in the archives to be exact, and he meets Anthony, a new resident. And that's where we take off. :D I update this story on a very irregular basis, but since there will be more one-shots which will take place in this AU, I decided to make this a separate ongoing story.
1. 01 Mess

**Word count: 1.515;**

 **Author's Notes: AU. Ian is working at a hospital archive. Anthony is a resident looking for a certain file. They meet. First part of a new AU story. Ongoing. :)**

Files. Hallways of files. Never ending shelves of files. Tons and tons of files. Piling up. Stacking up. On desks. On the floor. On chairs. On every available and somehow still free spot possible. That is all I've been seeing every day for the last six months. Files. Papers. Documents. I'm so sick of it. As usual, I'm the only one working. Apparently, the hospital can't afford more people to work down here. Or they just don't care. It's not like there is a lot to do here, actually. It's called ARCHIVE for a reason.

I sigh deeply. In one arm I am holding four patient files while my other hand is spinning a little wheel to move the shelves in a certain direction. A small gangway opens up, so that I can enter, looking for the right spot to sort in the files. Files. More files. I sigh once again. This is probably the most boring job I have ever had. And I've had a lot of boring ones. One time I was working for a museum as a night watchman. Man, those were some intense and exciting times compared to this.

I lay three of the patient files on the floor while trying to squeeze in a rather thick one into its proper place. It's one of those shelves where the files are hanging on a thin rail, which is saving space but it's a pain in the ass when you have such huge files. They just won't fit. I push a bit too forcefully, and lucky me, a few of the hanging files drop to the floor creating a mess of lose papers. I groan loudly and annoyed, kneeling down and starting to put in the right documents into the right files. Files. More fucking files.

Not used to people coming down here often, I jump slightly when I suddenly hear a young male voice.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

I get up and peak into the hallway. I can see my desk, my computer - and a tall, dark haired and tanned man standing in front of it. He is wearing light blue scrubs. An intern? A resident? He looks very much lost, go figure. The archives are a labyrinth alright. It took me two months to get to know every corner. And still there are some places I have never stepped foot in so far.

"Yes.", I say, making myself visible. The intern / resident flinches and turns his head to face me. "Can I help you?"

"Uhm... I'm not sure. Dr. Robins sent me down here. For a file." The young man sounds rather unsure. A total greenhorn. Intern then. I suppress a grin.

"No shit.", I answer sarcastically. "A file. Here?"

The dark-haired man frowns, looking seriously at me now. I kinda feel guilty for making fun of him and decide to lay off my pissed attitude.

"Yes, a file." He holds out a hand, a note between his fingers. "This one."

I take the small yellow post-it and read the name of the patient written on there.

"Birthday?", I ask.

"16th of September 1987.", is the immediate answer.

"Not yours." I laugh. What a dumbass. "The patient's. I can't look it up unless I have the date of birth."

The man looks at me quizzically.

"I... I don't know." He looks around nervously. "Dr. Robins just gave me this. I... I don't have the-"

I make a stop-gesture with my hand, interrupting him. I quickly go over to the stationary phone – no cellphone in the world will work down here – and call up Dr. Robins. 2 minutes later I have the information I need and type in the numbers into the search mask of my computer.

"Got it." I look up from the computer screen. "Follow me."

I lead the way, heading for the far end of the archive.

"So, what are you? 1st year intern? 2nd year?", I ask, making small talk. I don't have a lot of opportunities to talk to people so I use this young – and I gotta admit very attractive – looking doctor to chat.

"Actually, 1st year resident."

I look at him a bit shocked.

"Really? And you've never been down here? A lot of interns visit the archives when exams are close to go through old files and learn."

I experienced this a few months ago. And even then I felt lonely. No one really cares for the archive guy. No one talked to me back then. They were way too busy with studying.

"I transferred here. Just a week ago.", he answers, his tone having changed from unsure to utterly sad and devastated.

"Oh. May I ask why?" What? It's a simple question! If he doesn't want to answer it, he can say so!

"There was that thing... and I got fired."

I decide not to bug him with more questions. This is obviously a very sensitive topic for the young man, so I let it go.

"We're here.", I say instead, already spinning the wheel. We both enter the very small gangway, my eyes scanning the files already. "There it is." I pull out another one of those huge and thick files and hold it out to the other man.

"Thank you."

"Wow. It's just a kid and she already has such a huge medical history.", I notice. When I am bored, I actually look for those really huge-ass files and read through them. Sometimes I come across children's files. "Poor thing."

"Yeah, that sucks."

There is an awkward silence before I decide to finally introduce himself. Why the fuck not. I've been here long enough to make at least one friend. Someone I can go to lunch from time to time. Or just someone I can say "Hello" to in the hallways.

"I'm Ian, by the way."

"Anthony."

He holds out a hand and I shake it.

"Pleasure.", I reply, strangely enough not really wanting to let go of Anthony's hand at all. But holding on to it would be kinda creepy.

"How long have you been working here?", Anthony wants to know, trying not to drop the huge file stacked up in his arms.

"Not for long. Half a year."

"Don't you ever get lonely down here?" Anthony sure asks a lot of questions. I kinda like it.

"Sometimes." Well, that's a straight out lie. "Okay, all the time.", I correct myself.

"I can imagine." Anthony looks at me and I stare back. Two fucking seconds too long.

I don't know what has gotten into me at that very moment. Maybe it's the loneliness. Maybe it's Anthony's brown eyes. Maybe it's the way a strain of hair got lost and falls into his eyes. Or maybe it's simply the fact that I haven't gotten any in a fucking long time.

I make a step toward him. He immediately drops the file to the floor. I slam him against the moving shelve and it shakes slightly and makes clinging and rustling noises. My lips clash onto his, my tongue invading his mouth almost at once. Oddly enough, he doesn't fight me, or push me away. He even parts his lips for me and lets me in. No obstruction there. He must enjoy it as much as I do. Maybe he is just as lonely and lost as I am. The kiss takes way too long, but we both don't care. I tilt my head slightly to explore the inside of his sweet mouth from a different angle. He imitates my actions, capturing me completely with his kiss. His lips are so plump and soft. They feel perfect against mine – which are a bit dry, but this doesn't seem to bother him at all. Suddenly I feel his hands around my neck, pulling me closer against his chest. His fingers wander up and entangle themselves in my hair. I'm resting my hands on each side of his head against the very shaky shelve.

When we break the kiss, not because we want to but because in need of oxygen, we gaze into each other's eyes. I notice him blush and his eyes widen in shock. Shocked at we he did? Damn. Maybe he has a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. I didn't even ask. I just kissed him. Way to go, Ian.

"I... I...", he stutters in a low voice, his breath warm against my face. I want to continue kissing him. This has felt so incredibly good. It's been a while since I've been kissed like that. Or kissed at all, for that matter. I stare into his eyes and ponder over closing the space between us once more. When my thoughts are interrupted by a sudden beeping tone.

"That's me!", he exclaims and reaches for his pager. "It's Robins. I gotta run."

He kneels down to collect the file he has come to pick up, gets up and is about to leave. However, he halts shortly and turns around to look at me.

"I'll return the file myself. Tomorrow."

And with that promise he leaves me a complete emotional mess.


	2. 02 Desk

**Title: 02 Desk**

 **Word count: 1.185**

 **Warning: Light smut, let's rate this R :P**

 **Author's Notes: This is a sequel to "MESS". Enjoy! :)**

The phone is ringing. Which is kind of weird, 'cause it doesn't usually do that. Normally, people come down here or I get a notification on my work computer to look for a file. No one cares about the people working down here. So, when the phone starts ringing I jump so hard that I drop my coffee cup to floor. It bursts into a thousand pieces, spilling coffee everywhere.

"FUCK!"

I leave the mess be and sprint over to the phone, picking up the speaker.

"Archives.", I say and wait for an answer.

"Ian Hecox?"

"Yes."

As if there was anyone else working here. Of course, it's me, you fucking douche nugget!

"Drop everything and come upstairs."

"Upstairs where?", I ask confused.

"Control station 52. We need you to help us out today.", the female voice on the other line answers.

"Well, that is not going to happen." No fucking way! "I am the only one working here and if I leave then I have to close up the archives for today. And that is not an option."

"Goddammit...", the person curses under her breath. "Well, then you have no other choice. At least, for an hour. After you're done helping out, you can take some files down to the archives."

I groan, making sure the bitch hears me.

"Well, fuck it all. Okay, I'm coming. But an hour only."

"Yes, thanks. You know where the station is?", she asks, sounding intimidated by my reaction.

"Yeah. I'll be right up."

I slam down the speaker, turn around and let out an annoyed sigh. Damn it! My favorite coffee cup! I walk over to the sink to get a wet dish towel and start cleaning the floor. I try to avoid the broken and sharp pieces of glass, shoving them away with the towel so I can wipe away the coffee. I mumble curses, aiming at the sink and throwing the coffee-drained towel in there. Score. I then carefully pick up the broken pieces, laying them in the palm of my hand. Well, I guess not careful enough.

"FUCK!", I exclaim painfully when a shard pierces through the skin of my right index finger and blood starts to flow out. I suck on the wound, tasting the red sweet-bitter liquid in my mouth and grimace my face. I drop the rest of the shards into the trash bin and while keeping my finger in my mouth, I look for some bandages and patches.

"What happened?", I hear a familiar voice say and turn around.

"Amponi!", I exclaim, my lips still tightly wrapped around my finger. "I cup myfelf."

Anthony lays the file he's holding down on my desk and then approaches me quickly.

"Let me see.", he orders, pulling at my hand, causing me to make a plopping sound when my finger slides out of my mouth. "It's not very deep. But you need to disinfect the wound. Do you have iodine somewhere?"

I point to the medical cupboard that's hanging on the wall. He opens it and takes out a small bottle and some cotton balls. He puts a bit of the liquid on one of the balls and starts cleaning the cut on my finger. I hiss at the stinging pain.

"Sorry.", he says, grinning slightly. "I should have mentioned that it could hurt."

"No shit.", I answer, grinning back at him.

I haven't forgotten the kiss we shared yesterday. The way he pressed his lips against mine, his cheeks flushed, shimmering red, his face so close to mine. It was an amazing kiss. I bite down on my lower lip at this memory and try to think of something else. Getting me all hot and bothered, that boy.

"Is that the file from yesterday?", I ask, trying to do some small talk. This should calm me down a bit.

"Yes, Dr. Robins doesn't need it anymore. So, I brought I back.", he answers, not looking at me, but concentrating on putting the patch on my finger. "Like I promised."

"I remember. Vividly.", I say and feel my cheeks turning red. Calm the fuck down, Ian! Breathe. In. Out.

And then he looks at me. He gives me a certain look. Those dark brown eyes sparkling at me, a few dark brown bangs falling into his eyes. He looks incredible right now, heaven-like, angelic.

"There. Done."

He lets go of my finger. I examine it closely. Looks legit.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We stare at each other for a moment before Anthony starts talking again.

"So, here's the file." He points to the desk."I've put it there." He looks back at me again. "Or do you want me to put it somewhere else?"

Oh, hell yeah. Put it somewhere else.

"No, that's fine. I can see the file just fine."

"Okay. Good. I will keep that in mind." Anthony is fidgeting with his stethoscope. "You know, when you're not here and I need to deliver something."

"Yes, desk is fine."

Desk is perfect. Shove me on that desk. Take me hard and fast. From behind. Fuck me into that desk. Grip my hips. Pound into me. Let's destroy that fucking desk by fucking on it. Make me moan. Make me pant. Make me a fucking, helpless and emotional mess. Like you did with that kiss yesterday. Fill me up with your sweet juice. Come inside of me. Pump me hard and wild, jerk me off, then make me come. Take me in your mouth. Let me fuck your sweet and innocent mouth. Let me come inside of you.

"Desk is perfect.", I add quietly and notice my voice trembling. Shit. Not calm. Not FUCKING calm.

Anthony gulps audibly. So, he's also nervous, and feeling the heat rising. I wanna kiss him. So bad. I wanna feel his soft lips slam against mine. I wanna caress his tongue, devour him, take him all in. He is standing right there, goddammit! Right in front of me! Do something, you fucking idiot!

I move forward slowly and carefully as to not scare him away, but he doesn't seem to want to back away at all. Our faces are getting closer and closer, I reach out and want to place a hand on his cheek, I want to run my fingers over his soft skin. We are inches apart, I can't believe we are doing this again, fuck, he smells so good, his lips so plump, longing for mine…

"FUCK!"

That damn fucking son-of-a-bitch phone starts ringing again. I scream my frustration out into the huge room, and make Anthony jump.

"Sorry, I gotta take that.", I say and squeeze past him.

"What?", I shout into the speaker.

"Just letting you know… It's been settled. You don't need to come upstairs anym-"

I slam the speaker on the phone, and almost break the damn thing. I whirl around and look into worried and scared eyes. I check the clock on the wall. Noon. Lunchtime.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Uhm… no, I'm on my lunch break, actually."

"Good." I grab my leather jacket and my keys. "Let's eat."


End file.
